


Плохой вкус

by Distris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distris/pseuds/Distris
Summary: Зарисовки из жизни с все ещё раздражающим, но уже не скучным Фредериком Чилтоном и Уиллом Грэмом. Пост-эпизод: s03e13 гнев Агнца.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Kudos: 3





	Плохой вкус

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-нибудь научите пользовался этим сайтом.... 
> 
> Перед вами зарисовки, связанные между собой, из их возможной жизни в каком-то лучшем мире.

\- Я ценю это, но ты знаешь, что тебе не обязательно. Так что будь добр - найди себе кого-нибудь и избавь меня от этого извращения над чувством прекрасного, - Фредерик сверкнул надменным, но безусловно смущённым и неуверенным взглядом, на что Уилл только закатил глаза, продолжая расстёгивать чужую рубашку, ловко орудуя с пуговицами.

Хотелось уже сорвать ее и, наконец, припасть к чужой коже, но стоимость такого простого изделия заставила его невольно содрогаться и сдерживать порывы, что не были намерены утихать. Одно только понимание, что Фредерик согласился на подобное, заставляло уходить землю из-под ног, а возбуждению становится почти болезненным.

Их странные и довольно необычные отношения начались, когда Уилла в критическом состоянии поместили в одну больницу с на тот момент Доктором Чилтоном. Несколько недель ненависти с одной стороны, и отрицания подобного неприятного соседства - с другой, исправили несколько посещений Грэма, которые успели увидеть чужое покрытое ожогами тело в лишних для времени подробностей. Полгода хватило для того, чтобы у них появились отношения - нестандартные, но вполне устраивающие обе стороны. Их отношения стали Вход в себя хоть какой-то интим ещё через год. Но Чилтон никогда не раздевался до конца, оставляя многое на воображение Уилла.

Фредерик никогда не любил свое тело, последние события только подлили масла в без того полыхающий огонь. Уилл Грэм всегда был понимающим партнёром, и никогда не давил на оного, прекрасно распознавая чужие чувства - не даром эмпат. Комфорт партнёра для него был слишком важен, но кто знал, что тела бывают такими манящими, и сопротивляться такому глупому желанию, как увидеть и почувствовать в полной мере, будет труднее с каждым днём.

Закончив с рубашкой, ладони Уилла осторожно скользнули под нее, оглаживая чужую грудь. Фредерик заметно напрягся, пытаясь усмирить бушующее волнение, когда рубашка лёгким порывом соскользнула с плеч. Грэм словно впитывал себя с широко раскрытыми глазами каждый сантиметр оголенной кожи. Чилтон издал невесёлый смешок, представляя, как Уилл будет воображать себе его обнаженного, оставшись наедине. Если, конечно, вообще будет.

Казалось, даже воздух стал тяжелее, оседая повсюду, когда чужие ладони скользнули к ремню брюк Чилтона. Он судорожно вдохнул. Хотелось перехватить руки Грэма и отчаянно выкрикнуть ему прямо в лицо что-то слишком грубое, чтобы у того и желания больше не появлялось смотреть на него так, словно он что-то прекрасное и хрупкое, подобное произведению искусства большими голубыми глазами. - «Я знаю, что там! Я видел себя в зеркало, Уилл! » - хотелось взвыть от безнадежности и неверия. Он вцепился в чужие плечи от избытка чувств.

\- Ты чёртов извращенец, если тебе нравится, то что ты видишь, - прошипел Фредерик. Мужчина рядом с ним издал скупой смешок.

\- Вы удивительно проницательны, когда этого не требуется, Доктор Чилтон, - с придыханием прошептал Уилл, наклонившись к шее Фредерика и оставляя лёгкие поцелуи.-

\- Боже…

Послышался звон пряжки. Быстро справившись с застёжкой брюк, Уилл скользнул ладонью в штаны Чилтона. Колени Фредерика подкосились, в страхе упасть, он сжал чужие плечи сильнее, пока его член настойчиво ласкали сквозь ткань боксеров. Подобное было сродни издевательства, которому подвергал его мужчина, прекрасно знавший о его сниженной чувствительности. Слишком мало и недостаточно.

\- Уилл, прошу.

Фредерик спрятал лицо в изгибе чужой шеи, чувствуя себя слишком беззащитным. Голым и уязвимым. Без его зубного протеза, линзы и препятствий от чужого взора. Страх быть отвергнутым переполнял его. Уилл Грэм видел многое, подобным его не напугать, но какова гарантия, что Это ему нравится? Он не был хоть немного заинтересован в нем, когда Чилтон был здоров. Слишком недосягаем и красив, чтобы посмотреть на что-то банальное и неинтересное. Посмотреть, как на что-то менее раздражающие и скучное, чем несчастная муха. Словно чувствуя чужой страх, Уилл мягко схватил его ладонь на своём плече, прижимая ее к своей эрекции, будто говоря: «Ты интересен мне и все это не важно».

На мгновенье показалось, что весь воздух выбили из лёгких. Фредерик задержал дыхание не в силах поверить, что это происходит. Он довольно выдохнул, начиная поглаживать мужчину сквозь джинсы и наслаждаясь, как сбилось чужое дыхание. Желание переполнило Грэма, заполняя собой все мысли.

Фредерик успел издать только тихий вскрик, забыв даже испугаться, когда Уилл повалил его на постель. Кровать жалобно скрипнула, впиваясь в спину жёсткими пружинами. Чилтон неизбежно покраснел, если бы мог это в полной мере, заставляя Уилла мягко засмеяться от того, как не мужественно этот писк прозвучал.

Стоило смеху утихнуть, как в комнате воцарилась полная тишина. Было слышно, как собаки цокают когтями по ламинату в гостиной, а за окном бушует холодный ветер. Уилл нерешительно замер, вглядываясь в глаза напротив что-то отчаянно выискивая. Чилтон нахмурился, понимая, что именно он там ищет. Он отвернул голову, мысленно сожалея об этом как никогда. Но он все ещё не был готов к тому, что к его губам кто-то прикоснется, что Уилл понимал, помня, что случилось в последний раз, когда к губам мужчины потянулся другой человек. В их ласках никогда не было хоть чего-то отдаленно похожего на укус. Он наклонился к шее, как всегда находился чувствительное местечко губами между челюстью и кадыком, пока снимал с Фредерика штаны сразу вместе с боксерами.

Предусмотрительно оставив одни джинсы, Грэм уже ненавидел их и себя за такое глупое решение. Он быстро стянул их с себя, пока Чилтон на локтях отползал дальше, устраиваясь удобнее. Уилл остановился перед ним, вновь окидывая его взглядом теперь уже полностью, впитывая каждую деталь. Под новой кожей не было так сильно видно старых шрамов. Уилл повел широкой ладонью по быстро вздымающейся груди, позволяя себе прочувствовать каждую неровность. Чилтон выгнулся навстречу тёплым прикосновениям, прикрывая глаза. Слишком интимно. Никто и никогда больше не увидит его таким. Неуверенным, смущённым и так нуждающимся в любви. Фредерик, словно заворожённый наблюдал, как чужие зрачки расширяются в восхищении, и сбивается дыхание. И как только он мог подумать, что этот удивительный мужчина может быть с ним из жалости или чувства вины. Если бы Уилл не хотел его, его бы здесь не было.

Уилл потянулся, начиная с чужой шее чувственные поцелуи, от переполнявшей его нежности. От подбородка до ключицы, от ключицы до плеча, изредка находя особо чувствительные места на израненной коже. Чилтон откинул голову, предоставляя больший доступ. Опираясь на руку, второй Уилл потянулся к члену мужчины под ним, выбивая из него тяжёлые вздохи умелыми ласками. Стоило оторваться от него, как он поймал извиняющийся взгляд Фредерика. Слишком неловко для него, от того сколько усилий требует попытка доставить ему удовольствие. В смущении, Чилтон начал что-то ворчать о слое рубцовой ткани, все равно извиваясь от чужих прикосновений.

Грэм потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, хватая смазку и выключая свет - одно из условий Фредерика который тут же заметно расслабился. Возбуждение сводило с ума, но желание растянуть этот момент жило в них двоих в равной степени. Уилл глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять сердцебиение с возбуждением. Обильно смазав член, он толкнулся в тесный жар чужого тела, плавно входя до конца. Чилтон призывно развел ноги шире, приятно сжимаясь, и протяжно простонал, от прострелившего в один миг удовольствия и боли. - Чёрт… - он откинул голову на подушки, широко распахивая глаза.

От этого зрелища Уиллу вскружило голову, на секунду показалось, что он сойдет с ума от тесноты и жара охватившего его. Каждый новый толчок, заставлял Фредерика сжиматься сильнее, выстраивая и изредка ругаясь на испанском, что всегда заводило Грэма до безумия.

Чилтон зажмурился от удовольствия, тень обволакивала его лицо, скрывая уродство. Уилл сжал бедра мужчины, невольно оставляя следы ногтей и, не удержавшись, припал к жёстким губам. Фредерик распахнул глаза в испуге вцепившись в чужие плечи. На секунду показалось, что ещё одно мгновенье пронзит острой болью, но боли не последовало. Нежные прикосновения и осознание, что это всего-лишь его Уилл заставит успокоится, ослабить хватку на чужих плечах и начав неосознанно поглаживать их. Он не был готов, но приглашающе приоткрыл рот и задрожал, когда чужой мягкий язык скользнул вовнутрь, проходясь по губам. 

Казалось, в комнате стало жарче, а вокруг них замедлилось, позволяя насытиться за все то время страха и воздержания. Грэм слепо нащупал руки Чилтона, нежно переплетая свои пальцы с чужими. Поцелуй плавно перетекал из отчаянного и нуждающегося в чувственный и изучающий. Уилл наобум прошёлся по чужим зубам, коснувшись места, где раньше был протез, после ловко переплетая их языки. Фредерик беспомощно застонал от забытых ощущений, заставляя трепетать от переполняющих чувствину над ним. Доверие и вожделение Чилтона разливалось приятным в груди Уилла плавным стекающим в низ живота к собственному возбуждению.

Грэм оторвался от чужих губ на секунду, чувствуя нарастающий оргазм.

\- Фредерик, - тяжело выдохнул он, с любовью вглядываясь в глаза напротив. Уилл сжал чужой член, настойчиво сжимая и лаская его головку. Пары быстрых движений хватило, чтобы довести его мужчину до края, после переступив самому. Фредерик вскрикнул, впившись ногтями с спину мужчины над ним, царапая и сжимаясь сильнее. Уилл уткнулся в шею Чилтона, зажмурившись, и напрягся сильнее от накатившего удовольствия, кончая. Облегченный вздох сорвался с его губ. Фредерик с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как движутся чужие мышцы спины, чувствуя приятное тепло в себе. Не удержавшись, он протянул ладонь, оглаживая их, проводя пальцами по царапинам от собственных ногтей, в слабой попытке извиниться.

Первым сумел поднялся Грэм, окидывая хмурым взглядом постель и оценивая беспорядок, что они устроили. Расслабляясь, когда встретился с уставным, но безумно довольным взглядом Фредерика, что не пытался спрятаться под одеялом. Уиллу хватило пары минут, Чтобы навести относительный порядок и лечь с ним, укрывая довольно тёплым одеялом и прижимаясь к груди Чилтона, молчания которого хватило рядом ненадолго.

\- Надеюсь, ты полностью осознаешь, что мое завтрашнее опоздание - полностью твоя вина, Уилл? - надменно, но вымученно пожаловался он, на что Грэм только закатил глаза, уже не надеясь, что его мужчина заткнется. 

\- А вот и мой парень, вечно всем недовольный ворчливый зануда, - пробормотал он, куда-то в плечо. Не нужно было видеть, чтобы понять, что лицо Фредерика вытянулось в притворном недоумении.

\- Ты назвал меня занудой?

Уиллу нравилась тишина, но ещё больше нравился Фредерик Чилтон, потому что он обнял его крепче, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй в шею, вместо ответа.


End file.
